Reflections
by gijane197702
Summary: Orginally written for Metamorficmoon's Half Moon Rising Fic Jumble. Prompts: Mirror of Erised Godric’s Hollow a day of news. Tonks and Remus discover their true desires. Set postHBP.


**Reflections**  
**Gijane7702**  
**Author's Notes:** Orginally written for Metamorficmoon's Word Jumble. My prompts were: the Mirror of Erised; Godric's Hollow; a day of news.  
**Summary:** Tonks and Remus discover their true desires. Set post-HBP.  
**Disclaimer:** Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, and any other characters mentioned are from The Magical World of Harry Potter. They belong to JK Rowling and all her merry Associates.

Nymphadora Tonks looked around Albus Dumbledore's family home. The place was almost as fascinating the man himself had been. She and Remus Lupin were assisting Professor McGonagall move the fallen Headmaster's personal items back to his home in Godric's Hollow.

A Sliver Arrow broomstick was prompted up against what looked like a suit of goblin-made amour. The small, low tables from the Headmaster's office were now scattered throughout the ground floor, holding the small silver instruments. There were bookcases upon bookcases, filled with books on every possible subject. Tonks was leaning over to examine a particularly interesting looking one when Remus re-entered the house.

"Minerva says that's the end of it…for now," he told her as he came up behind her and placed a kiss on the side of her neck. "Just this last box," he waved towards it, "which contains his…well, now Harry's, Pensieve, a Put-Outer, and, what looks like, one of his original Chocolate Frog cards."

"Really?" Tonks asked, interested.

"Yes. You know Dumbledore. He didn't care what anyone thought, just as long as they didn't take away his card." They both laughed. Sobering, Remus continued, "Minerva's headed off to another meeting with the board of governors. This box goes upstairs, and then we can leave."

"All right then. Let's see what's upstairs, then we'll go. My place or yours?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"You're naughty, Nymphadora," he murmured into her neck and placed another kiss there.

"Look who's talking," Tonks whispered back, turning her head for a proper kiss, which he promptly gave her. She loved this new, affectionate Remus, who was unafraid to show his feelings.

"Yummy," Remus told her after the kiss ended. She giggled as he nibbled on her lower lip. "Coconut flavoured lip gloss."

"I bought several…different flavours the other day. I'll have to have you try them all," Tonks told him in a suggestive voice.

"I look forward to it. After we get this upstairs, we'll go to your place. Let's go." Remus carefully picked the box up off the table and headed towards the stairs. She followed him all the way down the corridor to the last door. Remus opened it and entered. Tonks followed.

The room was empty save for a table and ceiling high mirror. It stood on clawed feet encased in an ornate gold frame. She approached the mirror and read its inscription: 'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi'. Not recognising the language, Tonks let out a loud gasp as she caught sight of what should have been her reflection.

"It's called the Mirror of Erised," Remus' voice told her. He placed the box on the table, and then came to stand next to her.

Her refection vanished. The Mirror now showed the two of them standing side by side. "Where'd it go? I see just us now. " she exclaimed.

"What did you see?" he asked.

"How'd you…?"

"I helped Dumbledore move the Mirror here after Harry saved the Philosopher's Stone…my God, six years ago. What did you see?"

Tonks grinned at him. "I saw myself holding You-Know-Who's severed head."

"Did you really?!"

"Remus! No!" she shrieked. He laughed. "I saw…well, I'm not sure how to describe it."

"Try," he encouraged.

"Er… a… just world perhaps. Not to the extent where I'm out of a job…but do you know what I mean?"

"Yes," Remus replied.

"I saw a world in peace and prosperity," she took his hand, "That had understanding and acceptance. This mirror shows our deepest…desires?"

"Exactly." Pointing at the inscription, he transcribed, "'I show you not your face but your heart's desire.'"

"It's English!" Tonks exclaimed.

"Yes. Mirror writing."

"Have you looked in it?"

"Yes…twice."

"Twice?"

"When I first moved it with Dumbledore and then again when I was here last year with him for a meeting."

"What did you see?"

"Nymphadora, let's go…" he said, avoiding her question.

"I told you! It's only fair!"

"The first time I saw myself standing under a full moon, still human. The second time I saw myself able to provide for a large family."

"And if you looked now, what do you think you'll see?"

"Now that I can provide, I'm not sure," Remus said slowly, turning towards her.

"Now that you can provide," Tonks parroted him. "How?" She gave him a puzzled look.

"Scrimgeour offered me a post," Remus said simply.

"A post?!" she squealed, and then threw herself into Remus' arms. "What post? When do you start? How? Umbridge's laws make it impossible to hire a werewolf!"

"One question at a time, please, Nymphadora!" he laughed, hugging her back. "The Minister, with Harry's prodding-though Harry denies it- offered me the position at the Werewolf Support Services' office. The…er, gentleman that worked in the office since I've been a werewolf is retiring." Tonks scowled, knowing how that wizard treated the werewolves that came to him for help. "Scrimgeour told me that he noticed I was at both the Ministry and at Hogwarts and that Harry, which is further proof, and Dumbledore trusted me…"

"Dumbledore I get, but Harry had to have said something. I wonder what Scrimgeour got in return," Tonks said thoughtfully.

"I can only imagine." Remus shook his head ruefully. "I start Monday."

"We can Apparate to work together. I'll bring you to Security so you can get your Ministry employee badge!"

"Actually, I have a meeting with the Minister, Monday morning. I think he's taking me to Security."

"Oh my…how do you think Umbridge is going to react?" Tonks asked, her dark eyes wide.

"I honestly don't care what that woman thinks." He smiled at her grin. "I believe the Minister's words when I bought up that point were, 'I don't care what the bloody laws say, I need a good man in that department and am I the Minister for Magic or not?!'"

She laughed. "Now that sounds like Scrimgeour."

"Let's go home, sweetheart." Remus took her hand and led Tonks away from the Mirror saying, "I don't need that mirror to tell me my desires. I know what I want." He placed a kiss on their joined hands.

"Me too." Remus stopped in the middle of the corridor and they shared a very passionate kiss. "Can we go to Diagon Alley and buy you some new robes for work?" she asked as they headed back downstairs.

He stopped again, this time in the middle of the living room. "Don't you want to go home?" he asked, his blue eyes shining with promise.

"New robes… then we'll go home."

"Are you sure?" he asked as they exited the house. Together, they recast the protective wards.

"Yes, I'm sure," Tonks told him. She paused, then asked, "Remus, what did you mean by 'a large family'?"

Her eyes widened at the mischievous grin that spread across his face right before he stepped back and Disapparated.


End file.
